Klaine Alphabet
by CrissandChris
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about Klaine all through their lives. Each letter of the alphabet will be represented by a short. There will be all sorts of themes, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-A is for Angst

"BLAINE, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WORK"

"FINE, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME IN HERE THEN I'LL LEAVE!" Blaine hated yelling but Kurt was being ridiculous. All he had said was hello then Kurt got angry.

"BLAINE YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Kurt was frustrated to say the least. All he was trying do was get the last bit of work done that he had so he could go and fix dinner. Blaine was making this harder than it had to be.

"NO, I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. YOU MEAN THE SAME THING YOU MEANT IN NEW YORK ON THAT RAINY DAY!" With that Kurt stood up and looked Blaine with pain in his eyes.

"We agreed to never bring that up." Kurt was crying now. Blaine saw that and it hurt him.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry it just slipped out." He knew how much mentioning that night hurt Kurt. He didn't mean to mention it, it just slipped out.

"Maybe you shouldn't have cheated on me." Kurt stuttered in between sobs. Then Kurt crumbled back into himself on the couch and cried.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his hand on his husbands shoulder. "Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered while rubbing Kurt's arm.

Kurt unwrapped himself from his fetal position and put a hand on Blaine's face. "I'm sorry too I just blew up and...and"

"Kurt, it's okay, we all make mistakes. The thing with us though is we have each other through all of them." He took Kurt's hand and kissed the top of it before placing it on his heart.

Kurt started to giggle because he remembered Blaine doing this exact thing when they were in high school, the night of West Side Story, the night of their first time.

"Just like the song?" Kurt was so happy to have Blaine and he was NEVER going to let some stupid argument get between them.

"Just like the song." Blaine replied before giving Kurt a passionate kiss on the lips.

Needless to say Kurt didn't get anymore work done after that kiss.

**A/N: I SUCK AT ANGST! But here's an update and I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2-B is for Bow Tie

Kurt was sitting on his bed trying to think about what to get Blaine for Christmas when his dad peeked his head into the room. Burt knows exactly what his son is doing instantly.

"How about you just get the kid a bow tie?" Burt said to Kurt as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Dad, Blaine has like 600 bow ties." Kurt had thought about the bow tie before but he knew Blaine was worth more than that.

"Kurt, there's a difference between a bow tie and a bow tie that Kurt gives him. Trust me." Kurt laughed a little. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Dad, I'll be back I need to go pick up some fabric." Kurt was now excited.

Kurt wanted this bow tie to be special. He made it reversible so Blaine could wear it more often. He actually finished it pretty quickly because he had made so many of his own.

-2 weeks later-

There was a knock on the door, Kurt knew exactly who it was. Normally he would've ran to the door but not today, today he had to finish wrapping a gift for a certain someone.

When the door opened honestly Blaine was surprised. Normally Kurt always answered the door. His mind instantly started wondering where his boyfriend was, then he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Good to have you here for the holidays kid." Burt spoke with sincerely happiness after letting Blaine go and placing a hand on his shoulder in a very fatherly way.

"Blaine!" It was a voice Blaine would recognize anywhere. Burt moved just in time as Kurt came at Blaine full speed, knocking them both in the snow. Kurt laid on Blaine contently.

"Why hello there handsome." Even through the cold Blaine could tell his boyfriend was laughing at his comment.

"Hello to you too." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine shortly, but sweetly on the lips. Kurt got up and helped Blaine. Once both the boys were up they bushed off and linked hands to walk back inside.

Once inside they helped each other with taking their coats off.

"Blaine sweetie, hello." Carol came over and hugged Blaine tightly as if he were her child. Turning to Kurt carol spoke again, "Go find your brother and tell him dinners ready." Kurt happily obeyed and marched off to find Finn.

"So Blaine, how are you?" Carol asked while leading Blaine to the kitchen.

"I'm doing amazing, McKinley is so inimitable. I love it;plus Kurt." Just as Blaine let the word Kurt come out of his mouth his boyfriend leaned against the door to the dining room.

"Ah and what exactly were you saying about me mister Blaine Anderson." Kurt had a fake annoyed tone to his voice.

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, "Oh how good he looks in those jeans," he thought.

"Nothing but good things love." Carol smiled from the kitchen. She thought the two boys were absolutely adorable.

"Ew cut back on the PDA," with that Finn announced his entrance. Blaine got up to give him a hug. While he did Kurt strode over to his brother and slapped his arm. Then instead of letting Finn give Blaine a hug he crossed the room and went in front of Blaine letting the shorter boy wrap his arms around him.

Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder and gave his neck a small kiss. This all happened right as Burt walked in and smiled in the two boys' direction.

"Dinners ready boys." All the guys except Kurt grabbed a seat while he helped Carol put the food on the table. The seats were arranged around a round table. Burt had an empty seat on his left for Carol and Finn on the right. Next to Finn was a spot for Kurt. In between the spot for Kurt and the spot for Carol sat a very nervous Blaine.

Sure Blaine had been over to the Hummel house before, but never for a major holiday like Christmas. He really hoped nobody had felt forced to get him anything. He really was happy to be thee though, his parents never really cared about getting him anything ever since he came out when he was 13. They basically didn't want anything to do with him. The only bright side was Cooper.

But he wasn't going to think about that tonight. Tonight was about his gift to Kurt and about Christmas.

The meal passed by pretty quickly and Carol was quick to notice the boys holding hands under the table.

Once everyone was gathered in the living room on the floor the present opening started first it was Finn then Carol and Burt after them it was Kurt.

Right after Kurt was done opening the last present Blaine pulled out a little box from his pocket.

"Kurt, here this is for you." Blaine handed Kurt the small box, honestly as he did Kurt had a very shocked look on his face. As Kurt opened the box he was starting to get teary eyed. It was a little ring with a bow tie on it and it was made of his favorite type of bubblegum wrappers.

"I made it, I know it's not anything..." Before Blaine could even finish his sentence Kurt interrupted him.

"Oh my god, Blaine it's perfect it's so adorable and I love it." He handed the ring to his parents to look at before getting up out of Blaine's arms to get his boyfriend's gift.

"I also made this for you." Kurt pulled a slim black box from behind the tree and as Blaine opened it he squealed. Kurt and Burt laughed.

"KURT, I WISH I COHLD WEAR THIS EVERYDAY!" He jumped up and hugged Kurt tightly as if afraid he might lose him

"Do you know what bow tie to wear Blaine. This is important, you'll remember proposing to Kurt forever. It needs to be special." Rachel was nervous FOR Blaine. It was the day before he was going to propose to Kurt for god sake.

"I have just the one." Blaine went into his closet and pulled out a thin black box that had been given to him that one Christmas night junior year at the Hummel household.

**SO NOW YOU KNOW THE ORGIN STORY BEHIND THE BOW TIE! Gosh, this chapter was long. Anyway hope you enjoy! **

**-Sarah**


End file.
